This application is being submitted by Loyola University Chicago, Stritch School of Medicine, Cardinal Bemardin Cancer Center for renewal of the Cancer Center's long standing participation as a site for clinical trials conducted by the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). Loyola remains a highly productive member of SWOG, enrolling 667 subjects to SWOG studies over the past five-year cycle. Fourteen members of the Division of Hematology/Oncology faculty are members of SWOG, and two newer faculty members are presently applying for membership. Loyola's Departments of Radiation Therapy, Surgery, Thoracic Surgery, ENT, Gynecology, Pathology, and Neurosurgery are active participants in SWOG-sponsored studies, identifying patients for possible inclusion in the studies and for the subsequent treatment of patients. In addition, Loyola has three affiliate institutions participating in SWPG studies: Good Samaritan Hospital, Downer's Grove IL;St. Mary's Provena Medical Center, Kankakee IL;and Quad Cities CGOP, Davenport IA.